In a vehicle including a motor and an engine as drive power sources, when motor torque crosses 0 Nm during operation of the engine, backlash noise (rattling noise) occurs due to collision between gears. In the technique of JP 2009-298266A, when motor torque is within a predetermined range near 0 Nm, rattling noise is reduced by increasing the target engine rotation speed.